


Requested | Breaking Hearts

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Mycroft brings MC to 221B and insinuates things between them in front of his brother.  But MC finds out the actual state of things during the ride home.
Kudos: 5





	Requested | Breaking Hearts

MC and Mycroft had been spending a lot of time together in recent days. However, the night was growing late, and MC and Mycroft were still at 221B Bakerstreet. It had been an impromptu get together. Meaning that Mycroft had picked her up to visit, and surprise everyone by also bringing catering from a nearby restaurant. Which led to several hours of talk and drinking by everyone but Mycroft. MC started leaning into him as she found herself growing tired. 

“Hmm, seems it’s about time for me to bring a certain young lady home.” Mycroft chuckled. 

The table jostled as Sherlock bolted out of his seat. “She should stay here. Our sofa is more than comfortable enough.”

“Sherlock!” John sputtered, “the sofa is no place to make a lady sleep!”

Mycroft nodded, he wrapped his arm around MC, holding her tightly against his side. “Exactly, she should be in a nice big bed. You know,” his warm brown eyes met hers, and she felt a spark of thrill shoot through her, “my bed is pretty big, plenty of space for two.”

“Mycroft!” Came a chorus of voices outside of MC’s view, she drank in Mycroft's teasing smile, while there was some argument she was barely listening to. Something about ‘give me back my gun?’, she must have heard wrong. Mycroft’s chilly fingers brushed against her cheek, pushing her hair aside. MC swallowed as goosebumps bloomed over her skin. “Of course I’d never do anything my lady wouldn’t want.” He finally turned his head to meet his brother’s gaze, and now MC leaned her forehead against his shoulder. No longer sure if the heat on her cheeks were from the drinks or because of what he insinuated. 

“You can’t just be saying things like that!” John chastised, “you’re embarrassing her.” 

“Maybe. But isn’t that something that lovers do? They tease each other and they do certain things together.” Mycroft paused. MC felt his fingers lightly touch her chin, tilting her head up to him. “Maybe we should kiss to make sure they understand?” 

MC looked over to see the blushing faces of John and Mikah, but Sherlock himself looked in such a state that MC had never seen him. She wasn’t even sure he was breathing at the moment. “Maybe,” she wetted her lips as her words failed her, “maybe this is enough teasing and we should get going. It is getting late.” 

Mycroft shot her a smile and sighed, “you’re right. You have rehearsal tomorrow, I have to work, and there’s still some night ahead of us before then so we may as well go enjoy it while we can.” Swiftly he gathered their things and ushered them out the door with a smile and a wave. “Have a good night gentlemen!” 

A car was waiting for them when they got outside. MC wasn’t sure when Mycroft sent for one, but she smiled appreciatively as he got the door for her. She moved all the way inside to give him a place to sit. But now that it was just them, side to side with their knees touching, MC struggled to find what to say. Her mind reeling with everything he had said. But even if she was only tipsy maybe it would be better to wait till- 

Mycroft burst out in a jovial laugh. “I can’t believe Shirly got so worked up!” Most of the time his laughter was well controlled, or he only smiled his amusement. MC couldn’t help staring as he shook with each barking laugh. “I think we may have gone a little too far tonight, but it was very convincing, and hard not to tease him.” He was regaining his control, not meeting the blank stare MC was giving him. She couldn’t explain the chill that coursed through her as he started laughing. 

“‘Gone a little too far’?” Her voice was small.

“Yeah,” he shook his head, grinning ear to ear. “I think Shirly really thinks we’re a couple now. Did you see how his mind seemed to break. I could almost smell the smoke. He’s so cute when he gets worked up like that don’t you think?” He glanced at his phone, “even now my phone is starting to fill up with his messages, probably threatening me.” He held it up for her to see the number of messages silently pinging to his phone, one right after the other. 

MC pulled a smile from somewhere, it felt comfortable on her face, though it didn’t match the ache that was swelling in her chest. “He is really cute when he gets passionate about things.”

“Exactly,” Mycroft nodded his approval. “Thank you MC. You really helped me in seeing that side of him. Next time we should invite him somewhere that I can get photos or video of him so I can remember his expression later.” 

“Of course! Though you should let him know you’re teasing him.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out.” Mycroft waved it off.

“He might even be happy if he knew how much you like seeing him passionate about things. You could even share in some of his interests.” The words came out warm, without a hint of the nausea that was swimming through her, applying pressure to just behind her eyes.

Mycroft shook his head, “he would hate that. But that’s just the stubborn side of my brother, it’s also an adorable side of him.” He looked out the window, giving MC a chance to take a quiet breath to steady herself. “You really are a wonderful actress, the way you looked at me tonight, I could’ve sworn you loved me. I think you may be the only actress out there who could really trick Sherlock like that. Ah.” The car slowed to a stop. “Here we are. Would you like me to walk you up to your flat?” Mycroft held the door open for her. 

“No, I can manage.” She nodded her thanks with the soft smile starting to hurt in the corners. 

“Very well, have a good night MC.” He patted her shoulder before getting in the car. MC was walking up the steps when she heard it pull away before her keys were even out of her bag. 

Her home was cute, lovely, familiar, and had the perfect place for her to curl up. Her eyes stinging as she let the emotions she had been holding back flood her. Her pillows quickly became tear stained, and her chest heaved with each sob that shook her. He should’ve told her beforehand what he was doing. Would she have gone along with it? MC’s mind blanked, she wasn’t sure. Her heart skipped at his smile, but now that same smile pierced it. MC placed her phone on it’s charger, not bothering to change as she slipped into a dreamless slumber. Her tears left trails down her face, as she hoped to forget the pain by sunrise. Praying that it was only the buzz from the alcohol, and that she had imagined the way he made her feel.

Her alarm went off the next morning, informing her the new day was awaiting her, along with her real heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty with angst, so please forgive me if it doesn't hit quite right.


End file.
